Mugen no Trinity
|font color = White |track color = #F683A2 |CD name = Audition Song 4 |previous = Eien no Tristar 永遠のトライスター |next = Eien no Tristar (off-vocal) 永遠のトライスター (off-vocal) |current track = Mugen no Trinity 無限のトリニティ }} |font color = White |name = オーディションソング4 無限のトリニティ |image = |kanji name = 無限のトリニティ |romaji name = Mugen no TRINITY |translation = Infinite TRINITY |type = Audition Song |artist = Ichinose Tokiya (Miyano Mamoru) Jinguji Ren (Suwabe Junichi) Kurusu Syo (Shimono Hiro) |lyrics = Bee’ |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Fujita Junpei}} The second track from [[Audition Song 4|' Audition Song 4']] sung by [[:Category:S Class|'S Class']]: [[Ichinose Tokiya|'Ichinose Tokiya']], [[Jinguji Ren|'Jinguji Ren']], and [[Kurusu Syo|'Kurusu Syo']], who are voiced by ''Miyano Mamoru'', ''Suwabe Junichi'', and ''Shimono Hiro'', respectively. Lyrics English = Inspired into a voice, a magnificent soul Seek your wish in this endless journey! Wearing a veil of romance　Twinkling lights glimmering Wanting to touch that aura　We’re shining! Your burning heart and　the magnificent music you compose, with passionate love,　we’ll sing it for you! This dream　No! No! No! No loneliness! We’ll seize it!　Maybe, we can take a chance~ With you　It’s seeming more and more dear! Refusing the wind, I want to hurry and fly! Share my fate! Stronger and stronger, into tomorrow Stronger and stronger, wish for it! As much as you want,　Paint your dreams! However hotter and hotter, into the future Hotter and hotter, just blossom! The path we walk　See how bright it is　I want it to shine even more! A sun only for us!　You are ours alone! Ending up failing　and stopping there If you’re by my side　I’d be able to move forward again! You and your honest smiling face,　The voice of your beating heart, I realized in an instant 　that I treasured them all! Look up　No! No! No! No loneliness! at the sky!　Maybe, We can take a chance~ Such　Thoughts quivering with passion, I want to hold them close forever! Share my fate! Resound, resound into the distance Resound, resound into your heart! As much as you’ve been wet by tears,　You can also twinkle and shine! Already, more and more, we’ve sworn Always, always, these feelings We won’t give them up!　We’ll share them!　We’re tied together with you! A sun only for us!　You are ours alone! Share my fate! Stronger and stronger, into tomorrow Stronger and stronger, wish for it! As much as you want,　Paint your dreams! However hotter and hotter, into the future Hotter and hotter, just blossom! The path we walk　See how bright it is　I want it to shine even more! A sun only for us!　You are ours alone!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = koe ni fukikomu　sourei na SOURU kibou motomete　owaranai tabiji he tsuya no BEERU wo matoi　KIRARI hikaru kirameki furetakunaru OORA de　bokura wa kagayaiteru kimi no moeru HAATO to　karei ni tsudzuru kyoku de jounetsu no ai　utatte ageru yume wo　No! No! No! No Loneliness tsukamou　Maybe, Can Take A Chance kimi to　motto motto takakusou kaze wo kette hayaku tobitai Share My Fate tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku ashita he tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku negatte omou mama shanimu ni　yume wo egaite tada atsuku atsuku atsuku mirai he atsuku atsuku atsuku saku dake ayumu michi wo　akaruku hora　terishimeshite hoshii bokura dake no taiyou　bokura dake no kimi he tsumazuite shimattari　tachidomattari shite mo soba ni ite kureru nara　mata mae he susumeru sa kimi ga warau sugao ga　kimi no mune utsu koe ga takara mono da to　kidzuita setsuna sora wo　No! No! No! No Loneliness aoide　Maybe, Can Take A Chance konna　atsuku furueru omoi wo itsumade demo dakishimetetai Share My Fate hibike hibike hibike tooku he hibike hibike hibike kokoro he namida nureta bun dake　mabatakeru no sa mou zutto zutto zutto chikau yo zutto zutto zutto omoi wa akiramenai　waka chiaou　tsumugi aou kimi to bokura dake no taiyou　bokura dake no kimi he Share My Fate tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku ashita he tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku negatte omou mama shanimu ni　yume wo egaite tada atsuku atsuku atsuku mirai he atsuku atsuku atsuku saku dake ayumu michi wo　akaruku hora　terishimeshite hoshii bokura dake no taiyou　bokura dake no kimi he |-| Kanji = 声に吹き込む　壮麗なソウル 希望求めて　終わらない旅路へ 艶のベールを纏い　キラリ光るきらめき 触れたくなるオーラで　僕らは輝いてる 君の燃えるハートと　華麗に綴る曲で 情熱の愛　歌ってあげる 夢を　no! no! no! no loneliness 掴もう　maybe, can take a chance 君と　もっともっと高くそう 風を蹴って速く飛びたい Share my fate 強く強く強く明日へ 強く強く強く願って 思うまましゃにむに夢を描いて ただ熱く熱く熱く未来へ 熱く熱く熱く咲くだけ 歩む道を　明るくほら　照り示してほしい 僕らだけの太陽　僕らだけの君へ つまずいてしまったり　立ち止まったりしても 傍にいてくれるなら　また前へ進めるさ 君が笑う素顔が　君の胸打つ声が 宝物だと　気付いた刹那 空を　no! no! no! no loneliness 仰いで　maybe, can take a chance こんな　熱く震える想いを いつまででも抱きしめてたい Share my fate 響け響け響け遠くへ 響け響け響け心へ 涙濡れた分だけ　瞬けるのさ もうずっとずっとずっと誓うよ ずっとずっとずっと想いは あきらめない　分かち合おう　紡ぎ合おう君と 僕らだけの太陽　僕らだけの君へ Share my fate 強く強く強く明日へ 強く強く強く願って 思うまましゃにむに　夢を描いて ただ熱く熱く熱く未来へ 熱く熱く熱く咲くだけ 歩む道を　明るくほら　照り示してほしい 僕らだけの太陽　僕らだけの君へ歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Mugen no Trinity |file link = }} |track name = Mugen no Trinity (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #F04775}} Category:Audition Song 4 (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:S Class (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC (songs)